1. Field
The present invention relates to precoding and feedback channel information in wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are a number of multi-antenna transmission schemes or transmission such as transit diversity, closed-loop spatial multiplexing or open-loop spatial multiplexing. Closed-loop MIMO(CL-MIMO) relies on more extensive feedback from the mobile terminal.